


绿色卵生植物

by Iris_not_found



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_not_found/pseuds/Iris_not_found
Summary: 无内鬼，来点绿色环保触手。触手奸警告
Kudos: 3





	绿色卵生植物

那个可疑的盆栽突然动了起来，奥卢斯还来不及抽回摸在它叶子上的手，快速生长的藤蔓就缠上了他的手腕。

这只是盆普通的盆栽，奥卢斯非常肯定。是他的手下将庭院里一株快要死掉的植物移栽到工房里，在合成光的24小时照射下勉强活了过来，抽出两枝不算强壮的枝条。  
这盆植物是艾欧泽亚某处充满毒沼的洞窟中的特产，奥卢斯知道——哪怕奥卢斯并不明白它是怎么在工房这种与它的原生环境完全不同的地方活过来的。他偶尔给这株植物浇水，大部分是他自己喝剩下的，偶尔是实验废料，这盆植物也任劳任怨地吸收着这些不必要的化学物质。昨天晚上奥卢斯睡前又一次倒了一杯实验失败的产物进去，九个小时过去，这盆植物就从一盆盆栽变成了肆意生长的、可以把人整个捆起来的怪物。  
奥卢斯有时候真不明白，为什么这样让人惊喜的意外总是不发生在那些他关在笼子里的生物上。  
奥卢斯不动，这株植物隔着衣服缠上了他的手臂后就也不再动弹，他们僵持了一会儿，奥卢斯用左手从口袋里摸出来一个小袋子，薅下一片植物的叶子装了进去。这植物的叶子质感更像是多肉类，难怪种在庭院里差点死掉。奥卢斯使劲挤了一下缠住他右手的藤蔓，捻开指尖沾到的汁液。  
“好香啊，”他分开手指，粘液在手中拉出细丝，“这种性质在自然植物中真少见。”他自顾自的说，又使劲挤了一下藤蔓，更多汁液流了出来，他想侧过身子去拿一个试管装一些，这株植物察觉到他想离开，突然动了起来。  
绑住奥卢斯右手的藤蔓瞬间收紧，将他扯向植物的本体，奥卢斯的左手还没来得及抓住什么，就被更多疯狂生长的植物捆了个结实。在他里植物的本体足够近后，一些与藤蔓不同的、性状更像触手的东西从层层叠叠的枝条中伸向奥卢斯。  
“等等……”这株植物的力气比他想象中的大了太多，触手状的枝条轻松撕开他的衣服，扯断他的腰带，攀上他的身体。一根触手撬开了他的嘴，往他的嗓子里灌了一大口汁液，奥卢斯吐掉了大部分，但还是被迫咽下去了一点。香甜的植物味道充斥着奥卢斯的鼻腔，他能感觉到那汁液带着烈酒般炽热的火辣感，顺着他的喉管流进胃里，随后流向四肢百骸，让他浑身燥热起来。  
更多的液体被抹到他光裸的皮肤上，他的脸红的吓人，精神也陷入了植物带有香味的陷阱中，忘记了呼救。直到几根触手可疑的贴上他的阴茎，在他昨天才被享用过的穴口徘徊，他才意识到这株植物进化出如此诱人的特技的真实目的。  
藤蔓埋进他的身体，入侵到连他自己都没有开发过的深处，直到奥卢斯感觉到自己的内脏被从内触碰，藤蔓才停下继续向内生长，奥卢斯才松了一口气，更让他害怕的事情就发生了，藤蔓开始向他的身体内注入液体。  
“不！”他不顾肠子里还埋着一大根触手就，激烈的挣扎着，植物不得不多抽些藤蔓固定住他的腿和腰。奥卢斯无力的挣扎只换来了体内液体的加速注入，很快他平坦的小腹就被灌到鼓起一个可疑的弧度。  
肠道吸收的效果比口服更好，奥卢斯很快就温顺下来，他的意识变得模糊，也不再挣扎，连触手帮他排掉了身体里多余的液体都不知道。植物知道时机成熟，奥卢斯已经变成了适合孕育种子的苗床。他的触手中最粗的一根捅进了奥卢斯已经被准备好的后穴，一个个球形的卵被挤进奥卢斯的身体。  
第九颗卵进入的时候，奥卢斯发出一声啜泣。  
第十一颗卵挤进奥卢斯的穴道，奥卢斯眨了眨眼睛，转醒过来，眼神有了聚焦。  
第十五颗卵是最大的一颗，植物用它堵住了奥卢斯的穴口，将触手撤出他的身体，捆在他身上的枝条也松开了他，这株绿色的恶魔重新变成安静的植物，与24小时前的区别只是变大了几倍。  
奥卢斯又一次昏了过去，带着肚子里植物的种子。等他再次睁开眼睛，便是被下一个受害者的啜泣唤醒时。


End file.
